It is desirable to route one or more elongate objects, such as cables or hoses, along a support member, such as a frame rail for a truck. The elongate objects are formed into a bundle using a fastener, such as a cable tie or a hose clamp. The fastener is secured to a mount, which in turn, is secured to the support member. For example, one or more cables are formed into a bundle using a cable tie, and the cable tie is secured to a cable tie mount, which in turn, is secured to the frame rail. Existing mounts include, for example, plastic-dipped metal “L” brackets fastened to the frame rail with Huck bolts. While providing a point of attachment, as well as support for the cable tie, and therefore, the bundle of cables, existing cable tie mounts are both difficult and time consuming to install. Additionally, existing cable tie mounts are limited to a specific application.
Therefore, there is a need for a mount that is easy to install. Additionally, there is a need for a mount that is versatile, and thus, easily adapted to a variety of applications.